Draculaura
Draculaura 'ist ein Vampir, die Tochter von Graf Dracula und 1.600 Jahre alt. Über Draculaura Sie ist ein veganer Vampir, was bedeutet, dass sie kein Fleisch isst und kein Blut trinkt. Sie vermeidet es auch das Wort "Blut" zu sagen und bekommt einen Schwächeanfall, wenn sie das Wort auch nur ansatzweise hört. Ihre Freunde nennen sie auch "Lala", "Ula D" oder "Dracu.'' Aussehen Draculaura hat zartrosa Haut, blassrosa-graue Augen und schwarzes Haar mit rosa Strähnen. Wie jeder Vampir hat sie spitze Ohren und Zähne und eine besonders empfindlich auf Sonne reagierende Haut. Sie hat ein rosa, herzförmiges Muttermal direkt unter dem linken Augen. In der Webserie ist Draculaura deutlich kleiner als ihre Freunde, selbst in High-Heels. Genaugenommen ist sie die Kleinste der Hauptfiguren, von einigen Backgrounders abgesehen. Persönlichkeit Draculaura ist süß, freundlich und auch ein bisschen kindisch. Sie war eine der ersten Freunde von Frankie und half ihr in "Aller Anfang ist schwer", sich in der neuen Schule einzuleben. Obwohl sie sich offenbar nicht viel von dem, was andere Monster denken, interessiert, verfolgt sie ständig Spectras Blog, um auf dem neusten Stand zu sein. Draculaura ist sehr neugierig und lässt sich allzu leich ablenken, was sie oft in Schwierigkeiten bringt, weil sie manchmal Informationen vertauscht. Aus diesem Grund gilt sie als eine Art Dummköpfchen, was sie aber durch ihre selten verschwindenden Fröhlichkeit wett macht. Sie ist auch sehr "flirty" und hat von allen Monster High-Charakteren die meisten Beziehungen. Beziehungen Eltern Offiziell ist Draculaura die Tochter von Graf Dracula. Ihr [[Draculauras School's Out Tagebuch#12. Oktober| School's Out Tagebuch]] enthüllt jedoch, dass sie in Wirklichkeit Draculas Adoptivtochter ist und dass er sie und ihre Mutter aufnahm, "weil es kein Anderer tat". Außerdem ist zu lesen, dass ihr Vater ist nicht der Dracula ist, über den Bram Stoker schrieb.[[Draculauras School's Out Tagebuch|Draculauras School's Out Tagebuch, 12. Oktober]] Draculaura wurde 412 v. Chr.Sweet 1600 live chat mit Draculaura at Stardoll.com als Tochter eines Zenturios''Ghoul Spirit'' im Römischen Reich geboren. Wahrscheinlich passierte ihrem Vater etwas, sodass er Draculaura und ihre Mutter obdachlos zurückließ. Einige Zeit später hatten sich die beiden bis in die Provinz von Dacia, im heutigen Rumänien, durchgeschlagen, wo Draculauras Mutter die Haushälterin Draculas wurde. Sie und ihre Mutter erkrankten an einer schlimmen Krankheit (vermutlich Tuberkulose) und ihre Mutter, Alina, starb daran. Dracula machte aus seiner Adoptivtochter einen Vampir, bevor auch sie starb, so begann Draculaura ein Leben als Unsterbliche. Auf diese Weise wurde Draculaura zu Draculas Tochter und beide wanderten Jahrhunderte später in die USA aus. Draculaura und ihr Vater wohnen in derselben Straße wie Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll, "in etwas, dass eher eine gigantische Villa oder ein kleines Schloß ist. Ich denke, du mußt dich mit Villa zufrieden geben, aber nur weil es keinen Burggraben und Zugbrücke gibt"[[Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch#1. August|Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch, 1. August]], wie ihr Vater zu sagen pflegte. Draculaura ist sehr wie ihr Vater, obwohl sie denkt, dass er sehr altmodisch ist (er kaufte ihr viktorianische Kleider als Schulkleidung).[[Draculauras Basic Tagebuch#Juli 21st|Draculauras Basic Tagebuch, Juli 21st]] Jedes Jahr versucht er sie zu überzeugen, wenigstens etwas wie ein traditioneller Vampir zu sein, inklusive dem Einhalten des nächtlichen Lebenswandels und dem Bluttrinken. [[Draculauras Basic Tagebuch#25. August|Draculauras Basic Tagebuch,25. August]] Laut den Büchern lebt sie mit ihren Eltern (ihr Vater ist Anführer der RADs), ihren Großeltern und anderen Verwandten zusammen. In Fledermäuse im Bauch wird erwähnt, dass sie einen Onkel hat und in Ein Date zur Geisterstunde lößt ein Streit Draculauras Erinnerung an den Tod ihrer Mutter aus. Haustier Sie hält eine Fledermaus namens Count Fabulous. Sie liebt es, ihn in flauschige, süße, und vor allem pinke Klamotten zu stecken. Draculaura ist auch sehr streng, wenn es darum geht, was ihr kleiner CF die Abkürzung für Count Fabulous essen darf. Sie erlaubt ihm maximal nur kleine Insekten wie Mosquitos. Freunde Draculauras allerbeste Freundin ist Clawdeen Wolf, die beiden haben sich auch mit Frankie Stein angefreundet, als sie neu in die Schule kam und wurden somit ein 'Trio'. Durch ihr offenes Wesen hat Draculaura aber auch viele andere Schüler als Freunde gefunden, wie z.B. Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps und Cleo de Nile. Romanzen Draculara ist eine romantische- idealistische, eine die viel Wert legt bei der Suche nach dem "perfekten" Verhältnis. Derzeit hat sie ihren perfekten Partner Clawd Wolf, eine Art, sportlich, smart und treuen Werwolf, der zufällig auch der Bruder ihrer besten Freundin Clawdeen Wolf ist. Die zwei haben mehrere Höhen und Tiefen, z.B wurde Clawd von seinen Werwolf Kumpels davon überzeugt, dass ein Vampir eine schlechte Partnerwahl wäre "Fright On!" und wenn ein anderer Vampir Draculauras Herz dazu bringt, ihn zu lieben "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" und sie hypnotisiert. Durch allem aber wurde der Bann gebrochen, die beiden verbrachten mehr Zeit miteinander und wurden in der Liebe immer stärker. Sie teilten sogar einen Kuss am Ende des Films. Vor ihrem Date Clawd, hatte Draculaura bereits an vielen Jungs Interesse. In der Webisode "The Hot Boy", hatte sie ein Auge auf Heath Burns und ist auch mit ihm tanzend beim Justin Biter Konzert "Aller Anfang ist schwer" gesehen wurden. Aber bei der Episode "Fur Will Fly" sagt er, dass er "eingebildet" ist. Allerdings, muss er später gehen, wegen dem Geist Rally Dance in "Why We Fright", sie entscheidet sich nicht für ihn, er spottet sie in der nächsten Webisode an. Das passiert, wenn Clawd der IGV beim Tanz genauer zusieht. Hier sieht man den Beginn, einer aufkeimenden Romanze. In den früheren Webisodes, wurde sie auch zu geheimnisvollen Schülern als "The Perfect Guy" in der Webisode "Horroscop" bekannt. Sie datete einenen Vampir namens Valentine in der Vergangenheit, vor der Zeit der Monster High IGV. Sein Gesicht ist nie erscheint oder gesehen wurden, er war ein exklusiver Charakter in einer Episode gewesen. Wie man in ihrem Tagebuch "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" erklärte, ist dass sie auch ein Auge auf Jackson Jekyll hatte, an einem Punkt, als er als erster in ihre Nachbarschaft zog. Allerdings, kam nichts von dieser Beziehung, aufgrund dass er alle ihre Pläne und Termine für ein Date abends vergessen hatte. Doch als sie zusammen in einen geplanten Club gehen, trifft sie Holt Hyde und die beiden weinten auf der Tanzfläche. In seinem Tagebuch steht, was für ein "kleiner Vampir Hottie" sie ist. In ihrem ''School's Out'' Tagebuch, steht, dass sie Gefühle für Clawd Wolf hat, wenn er sie von einem plötzlichen Regenerguss rettet. Er sinkt zu ihrer Haustür und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie hineingehen und wieder was auf ihre Beziehung zukommt. Auftritte Synchronsprecherin In der englischen Version der Cartoon-Serie wird Draculaura die Stimme von Debi Derryberry geliehen. In der deutschen Version bis zum Ende der 2. Staffel wird dies von Tina Eschmann übernommen. Aller Anfang ist schwer In "Aller Anfang ist Schwer", ist Draculaura Frankies erste Freundin. Sie stellt Frankie Clawdeen vor, die then results in Frankie's newfound group of buddies. Sie unterstützt Frankie, selbst nach all ihren mishaps und tries to offer advice to ihr throughout. Muster- oder Monsterschule In "Muster- oder Monsterschule", Draculaura feels the tension between Vampiren und Werwölfen persönlich. After several misunderstandings, sie breaks up mit Clawd und feels abandoned by Clawdeen. When Van Hellscream fanned the flames by saying the Werwölfe kidnapped ihr, sie found herself locked in big danger. Sie managed to escape, und made things right mit Clawd und Clawdeen. Monsterkrass Verliebt In diesem Special, Draculaura finds herself mit huge Erwartungen about ihr Sweet 1600th Party. These Erwartungen cause problems mit Clawd, who can't seem to live up to them. Eine alte Flame, Valentine kehrt dank Toralei als Rache, da sie nicht zu ihrer Party eingeladen wurde, zurück. Valentine hypnotizes sie und plant ihr Herz zu brechen und zu ernten, aber Dank ihrer wahren Liebe die sie mit Clawd teilt, kann sie den Zauber brechen. Am Ende merkt sie, das ihre Erwartungen zu groß waren und Clawds wahre Liebe genug für sie war. Flucht von der Schädelküste Dracualura travels mit the rest of the group to the Great Barrier Reef, only to be sidetracked und travel mit Bartleby Farnum thanks to their boat being destroyed. Sie befriended the Tikis, und even gave them makeovers. Mega Monsterparty Draculaura created a rift between Clawdeen und ihr when sie tries to push Clawdeen into dating. Sie set up a speed dating session to give ihr a 'nudge'. Sie apologized für ihr actions at the Party und the zwei made up. Everything worked out when Clawdeen noticed Thad, the boy Clawdeen lied to get out of ein Doppel-Date mit, von across the Raum und became infatuated immediately. Meta Timeline * '''23.Oktober 2007: Mattel beantragt the Handelsmarke für Ula D.. * 8.September 2008: Mattel beantragt the Handelsmarke für Draculaura. * 25.Februar 2010: Mattel beantragt the Handelsmarke für Draculaura in the costume category. * 5.Mai 2010: The ''Monster High'' Webseite goes live, featuring Draculauras Steckbrief. * 5.Mai 2010: Draculauras Passbild wird aufgedeckt. * 5.Mai 2010: Draculaura hat ihr animated Debüt in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * 5.Mai 2010: Draculaura hat ihr webisode Debüt in "Jaundice Brothers". * Anfang Juli 2010: Draculauras Plüschpuppe wird veröffentlicht. * Anfang Juli 2010: Draculauras erste Puppe ist veröffentlicht as Teil of the Basic series. * Anfang Juli 2010: Draculaura hat ihr Tagebuch Debüt in [[Draculauras Basic Tagebuch|ihr Basic Tagebuch]]. * Anfang Juli 2010: Mattel abandons the Handelsmarke für Ula D. * 1.September 2010: Draculaura hat ihr Buch-Debüt in Eine Party zum Verlieben. * 12.Februar 2012: Draculaura hat ihr 3D-animated Debüt in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Wusstest du schon,...?-Fakten * Ihr Name ist eine Mischung aus Dracula (Der Name ihres Vaters) und Laura. * Cleo de Nile verdächtigt sie das "Tratschphantom" zu sein. * Ihr fashion style incorporates several examples of Lolita fashions, ein style inspired by Victorian und Rococo designs such as corsets, lace, frills und parasols. * Weil sie ein Vampir ist, kann sie ihr Spiegelbild nicht sehen. However in einigen Webisoden, einige Teile ihres Spiegelbilds in verschiedenen Formen zu sehen. Es ist also been erwähnt, das there's an iCoffin app, das allows you to take pictures of Vampire.[[Dawn of the Dance Tagebücher|Clawdeen Wolf's Dawn of the Dance Tagebuch]] * Draculaura erwähnt in "Aller Anfang ist schwer" und "Cyrano de Ghoulia", das ihr Vater won't let ihr date until sie's 1700. This didn't stop ihr von going steady mit Clawd Wolf in Staffel 2 oder dating andere Jungs (Valentine zum Beispiel) prior. * According to the Monster High Webseite, Draculaura ist the president of zwei MH Schul-AGs: Theater AG und Schülerzeitung. * Although the original Monster High artwork, webisode Design und Basic Puppe für Dracuaura hat ein flowery pinke necklace, ihr later Basic artworks necklace hat been changed to ein much more simplified angle-cut Fledermaus. However, ihr verkauft out Puppe und webisode Design remains unverändert. * Sie carries an Schirm when sie ist in daylight weil wie meisten Vampire, sie will burn in the Sonne. * Der Kopf von Draculauras animation model was recycled für the short-haired green girl. * Ihr Geburtstag ist on 14. Februar Valentinstag. * Es ist sehen und/oder implied, das Draculaura can talk to bats as es was shown in several Webisoden. * Early on, Draculaura was supposed to be veganisch, ein character trait referenced in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial und Webseite Version of ihres Steckbrief. This was changed into ihr being vegetarian, die sie ist said to be in die Puppe Version of ihr profile, in the Webisoden, und in den Bücher. * Draculaura ist hemophobic. Because of ihr fears Draculaura faints when ever sie sees, oder ist reminded of, Blut. * In Ein Date zur Geisterstunde, Dracula nennt sich Laura, der Name, den ihre Mutter ihr gab. Draculauras Gallerie Gloom Beach Draculaura.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Draculaura Todmüde Draculaura.jpg|'Todmüde' Draculaura Todmüde Draculaura Serie 2.jpg|'Todmüde' Draculaura 2.Serie Märchen Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura als Schneebisschen Schatzsuche Draculaura.jpg|'Schatzsuche' Draculaura Sweet 1600 Draculaura.jpg|'Sweet 1600' Draculaura Todschick Draculaura und Clawd.jpg|'Todschick' Draculaura und Clawd Mitternachts Party Draculaura.jpg|'Mitternachtsparty' Draculaura Ghouls Rule Draculaura.jpg|'Ghouls Rule' Draculaura Fashion Packs Zubehör Todmüde_Draculauras_Sarg.jpg|"Draculauras" Sarg Monster_High_Sweet_1600_Cabrio.jpg|"Sweet 1600" Cabrio Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied Kategorie:Buch Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charakter Kategorie:New Ghoul @ School Charakter Kategorie:Fright On! Charakter Kategorie:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Charakter Kategorie:Escape From Skull Shores Charakter Kategorie:Friday Night Frights Charakter Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Charakter Kategorie:Scaris: City of Frights Charakter Kategorie:Dawn of the Dance